My Hunger Games
by alicex-17
Summary: The Reaping At My School. All The Tributes Are People I Know. Half Are People I Love. How Will I Survive?


**Chapter 2**

Everyone is silent in the bus, except for a couple of sniffles and whimpers. Then Fabi starts bawling. Rolando isn't talking to me because I volunteered and my sister fell asleep on Sabrina's lap. Since she was on her lap I had no choice but to sit in between David and Geo. They have to take us to a big hospital before sending us home and they said that hospital was very far. I have a headache. I want to doze off, but there's nowhere to rest my head on. So I just sit and watch the outside from the window. It smells like vanilla in the bus. It kind of made me smile. Once on the freeway, I start getting fuzzy. The room starts spinning and I get really tired. I just take one look at my friends. Then I doze off. When I wake up, someone's arms are around my waist holding me so I wouldn't fall. I look around the bus and everyone's sleeping well, from where I can see. I still have no idea who's holding me. I want to say my boyfriend is, but he's in the front. I turn my head to the right and see David sleeping. I'm shocked that he's holding me. He hates me. Well at least I think he does. Why is he holding me? I notice that Geo was laying his head on my right thigh. "Geo, are you awake?" I ask in a whisper. "He's been knocked out for an hour, no sense in waking him." "Oh," I answer. David's voice sounds different. I haven't talked to him in two years, till' now. "Did I wake you?" I asked. "No. Well yeah. Sort of, when you got up I barely woke up. When I heard you talk I just stayed awake," he answered. "I'm sorry," I paused for a moment remembering he let me lie on his chest. "Thanks for, making sure I didn't fall to the floor." "No problem. How have you been?" He asks me, as if we're on a field trip.

"I was good, till' today that is." "Yeah, I'm sure we all feel the same," he replies with a little chuckle. I don't think he even was sleeping. His eyes are puffy as if he has been crying. We are both silent, then I notice his arm is still around my waist, I look at him then he takes it off. "Sorry, I didn't even reali-. " "No it's okay," I say as I put his arm back around then lay down on his chest. He holds me tight. I think he mumbled 'thank you'. He's been crying and I know he needs companionship right now. Plus, I wasn't feeling too great myself. In a matter of minutes he falls asleep and the bus is not moving I look at the window and we're stuck in traffic. I slowly get out of David's arms, making sure not to wake him. I walk to a little sink in the back of the bus. I turn it on, fill my hands with water and wash my face. I look on the floor to my right and Rudy is laying down with a blanket and pillow. There's a pull out bed right next to where he's lying. I take out the bed and lie down. I start wondering who's going to die first. We're all amongst friends here, so why would anyone kill anyone? The more I think, the more my head pounds. I get up and glance at where I was sitting. Bobby and David were up and talking now. Bobby's eyes were a dark blue. I wish I was born with those eyes. We are all born with something special I just didn't know what my special thing was. I know when I was younger I had the ability to control water. Change the structure of the water, or just simply move it.

The past tribute's special abilities were tempered with by the government. One girl knew how to find materials to make fire. She had a high sense of smell only to look for things that could make fire. The government gave her the ability to create fire from her hands and eyes. I don't know how, but they did. Some people are born with those kind of dangerous abilities. Sabrina, for example, has siren abilities. She can lure men with just one look and use them. I always tease her telling her she has a tail and gills. Although we laugh about it, I do recall she never touches water. Now that I think about it, not even to drink it. I figure I should ask her, before training begins. Then I remember, she always shoots down questions of special abilities. I keep thinking about mine. I want to try at least. While everyone is sleeping. I turn on the faucet and hold my hand out. I focus all my energy and imagine holding it. I close my eyes and move my hand. I could feel it, the energy of the water in my hand. I open my eyes and I have the water above my head. I can't believe I did it! Slowly, I make it rotate around me. One more time, then I'll know I'm in control. Slowly. Slowly… "How the fuck are you doing that?!" Sabrina shouts.

Startled, I let go of the water and it all falls on Sabrina. "You fucking idiot!" she screams. Right when she's about to run out the door, I imagine it closing and it does. I lock it and there she falls in front of the door. I cannot believe what I'm seeing. Sabrina's legs aren't the anymore, it's a tail. It's a pale silver color. My eyes meet hers and she looks furious. I look at her tail again and this time it's red. So are her finger nails. "Oh my god, Sabrina that's so amazing! You're a mermaid! That's so cool! Why didn't you ever tell me!?" I admit I was a little excited. "Cause I knew you'd get like that," she says calmly. "But I'm your friend you should've told me." I say, kind of insulted. "Yeah, well you're telekinetic! Why haven't you told us?" she replies defensive. "I didn't even know. I thought I was only able to move water. But I guess I am telekinetic." "Well, now we both know about each other. And we can't tell anyone. Except Zuiee and Elizabeth." I agree. They are the only ones we can trust, really. Sabrina flops on her back. "So when does your tail disappear?" I ask. "When I'm dry stupid!" she says with a smile. "Let's try something different," I say returning the smile. I focus all my energy on the water that remains on her body. I lift it above our heads and her tail disappears. We look at each other and giggle. I put the water back in the sink and then we see Rudy move.

He was watching this whole time! "What did you see?!" I shout at him. "Nothing honest!" he seems frightened. "I don't buy it, Alex pick him up," Sabrina says. I hesitate at first, but when he tries running away I know he saw. I focus all my energy and pick him up as if I was holding a doll. I pin him against the wall. I close my hand and I see his arms and legs together. I'm literally holding him, without holding him. "Now what?" I ask Sabrina. Sabrina walks towards him and she looks into his eyes. Her eyes turn the color of his eyes. "Admit," she says in a monotone of voice. "Alex moving water. Fell on Sabrina. Close door. Mermaid. Don't tell anyone." He says. I couldn't believe she just got him to admit it. "Okay Alex, put him where he was and hold him there." I put him back on the floor and Sabrina comes by his side. Rudy's struggling trying to get out of my grip. "Get ready to let go." When she looks into his eyes he stops struggling. "Forget." She looks at me then I let go. We stare at him. "What are you guys looking at?" he asks.


End file.
